


The Detriments of Ghostship

by koirien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, M/M, like unrelated shit but there's still wierd ghosts and shit, not like the show, supernatural shit goes down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koirien/pseuds/koirien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Laser-eye-ghost-magic not working as well as it used to?”</p><p>“Mikey. It's been three years. I've been an semi-immortal demon for three whole years and I'm still a virgin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The warnings say non-con because of the incubus trickery and a few trances that may or may not occur, haven't decided yet tbh. What's up right now is devoid of that, though, I'll update with chapters as I go along so you can avoid if you want to. Features a lot of talking about sex though so if you're not cool with that, I'd steer clear. 
> 
> I didn't/don't have a beta for this so constructive criticism is extremely welcome. I know this isn't quite up to par for this website, so please tell me specifics.
> 
> Features roommates incubus Frank and ace Mikey.

Frank was going to die if he didn't get laid.

Literally. He was _actually going to die_.

“I just don't get how they're all so good at seduction!” complained Frank. He had been pacing around the living room for twenty minutes before Mikey finally sat down asked what was wrong. “They all said I'd get my shit together soon, but here I am, slowly starving to death because I can't look strangers in the eye.”

“Laser-eye-ghost-magic not working as well as it used to?” This was the fourth time in two weeks Frank had decided to rant, and Mikey was tired.

“Mikey. It's been three years. I've been an semi-immortal demon for three whole years and I'm still a  _virgin_ ,” Frank reiterated.

“We could hire a prostitute,” Mikey began.

“No no no, they work too hard for me to repay them in an unholy antichrist flu,” Frank interrupted.

“Isn't it more of an STI though? Like chlamydia? It's not as if you sneeze on them or-”

“Not the time, Mikey!”

“Sorry.”

Frank rubbed his head out of frustration, but also for a head-splitting ache. As an incubus, lack of sex takes a huge physical toll. “Is your brother still off limits?” he asked.

“Definitely.” Mikey responded without hesitation.

"Why?" asked Frank.

"He's my _brother_ , so he's automatically too good for you."

“Then what are you good for? I need a new roommate,” Frank sighed. Mikey did his best to look offended, which only resulted in Frank's amusement and Mikey’s exit.

Frank replaced him on the old, musty couch with a low-hanging head and even lower hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little clarification on what an incubus/succubus is:  
> \- demon that subsists off of sexual contact  
> \- drains energy/life force from sexual partners  
> \- long-term repercussions in physical health are generally involved for the human (ie "unholy antichrist flu")  
> \- effects vary based on length of contact between demon and human  
> \- they're kind of ghosts, kind of demons, (both terms will be used in this story)


	2. Chapter 2

Frank continued to feel worse as the week went on. Now the constant aches weren't confined to his head but his joints as well, and time wasn't showing any answers.Neither was convenience-store bathroom mirror he was staring at his face in, but that's what stars in movies always do right before finding clarity.

After nothing happened he sighed and turned around to relieve himself, and would have, if it weren't for the woman suddenly standing there.

She wore a smart vest, red lipstick, and a smirk that said she knew exactly what she was doing. Frank couldn't tell what she was doing.

Without a word she pulled him into a stall with her, locking the door and pushing him against the wall.

Frank now knew what she was doing.

For five minutes she didn't speak, only stared into his eyes, occasionally looking him up and down and keeping him pressed against her.

“So are you going to let me suck you off or what?” she purred.

"No thanks,” Frank replied. She laughed at first, and then realized he was serious and looked extremely confused. Then something clicked and she sat down on the toilet seat.

“You're an incubus, aren't you?” she laughed.

“How'd you know?” he asked.

“Anyone else would've been putty in my hands right now. I'm surprised you didn't notice my technique, actually,” she said.

“What? A succubus? The laser-eye-ghost-magic is real?” He was amazed; he thought that kind of thing only existed in ancient tomes, forgotten by sunlight and changing centuries.

“Um, if you want to phrase it that way, yes.” All traces of seriousness had left her voice. Frank was enchanted with the idea the dark-seduction-magic being real.

“Can you teach me to do the eye thing?” he asked, sheepishly. What if it's common knowledge among incubi? Was there a secret incubi club that he didn't know about? How did they learn these things in the first place?

“That's hard to explain. You have to go out and see for yourself really. Sadly, I can't teach you, but I can probably hook you up,” she offered. “I'm amazed that you have you successfully seduced without knowing how to lure.”

“That's still up for discussion,” he said. She raised her eyebrows. “I.......haven't, I guess.” Her eyes shot open wide.

“Not once? How long?”

“Three years,” he whispered, ashamed.

"You're lucky to be alive! Fuck, and I thought it took me a while to get the hang of it. For me it was only a few months,” she cried. She shook her head and stuck her hand out for him to shake it.

“I have decided to take you under my master-succubus wing. I'll teach you all the tricks of the trade. My name is Lindsey,” she said.

“Frank,” he replied, shaking her hand firmly.

It felt like a stereotypical corporate business deal, but he bet that those didn't generally take place in bathroom stalls or include getting one of the partners laid. Usually.

Without asking she removed a sharpie from her vest and wrote her number on his arm. “Text me soon,” she said, and with that she left, her shoes clicking on the tile as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect regular updates on this, but do expect an end. I'll probably get around to writing more when break starts on the 19th.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos on last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as he was done he left the bathroom and the store. Upon arriving home he slammed the door to his apartment open and yelled “Mikey I need help with sex stuff.”

“Dude, I know nothing. You know I'm not about that life,” Mikey said, coming into view.

“Yeah but you also attract sex like flies to honey. What's your secret?” Frank demanded. He had been present for Mikey’s many nearly-sexual escapades during high school. It was very difficult for him to accept being ace at the time, for all the attention thrown his way. Mikey just shrugged.

“I'll post the ads next week. ‘vacancy, roomate needed, must be able to offer advice based on own attractiveness as perceived by others’,” said Frank. Mikey threw a couch pillow at him.

“I want to help, but I don't know how. Maybe it's just general aloofness?” Mikey suggested. Frank shook his head and went to his room to text Lindsey.

_ [Sent: Tuesday, 11 November. 5:43 PM. Lindsey] _

Frank: u needed me 2 txt u?

Lindsey: ya. im taking u out for ur 1st lesson in ghostship

Frank: to where??

Lindsey: u will see. i’ll come by ur place 2morrow

Frank: k. apartment complex 3 blocks south frm convenience store. 

Lindsey: got it. practice ur stare in the mirror 4 now

Frank shut his phone off and lay on his bed. He spent the rest of the night in the bathroom, much to the annoyance of Mikey.

The next day, Frank got dressed. Then he got dressed again. And again and again and again until Mikey walked into a room full of discarded clothing to ask where Frank had been all day.

What are you doing?” Mikey asked.

“Should I go for more of a mysterious look or should I be bright and flirty?” Frank didn't answer.

“Mysterious. Dark palettes compliment your eyes,” Mikey replied immediately. “Seriously though, what are you doing?”

“I have a date,” Frank said, smugly.

“With who?”

“Destiny,” said Frank. Mikey rolled his eyes. “AKA I'm finally being taught the laser-eye-ghost-magic so I'm probably not coming back alone tonight.” Mikey rolled his eyes

“Leave a sock on the door,” he said as he left the room.

Frank found Lindsey waiting for him at the base of the apartment complex.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“You'll see,” she replied.

“Where's your car? Are we seriously walking?” he asked. She nodded. “I mentioned how I'm about to die, right? I do NOT want to walk anywhere in the November cold.”

“It's not that far,” she said.

“If I catch pneumonia and die it's your fault,” he muttered.

“Ghosts can catch pneumonia?” she mocked. He hit her shoulder, but shut up.

After a few blocks she stopped.

“This is it,” she stated as she walked into the public library.

“A library. A library?” he asked.  _ She can't be serious _ , he thought.

“It's the perfect place, if you think about it. Sweet nerds who don't know what they're doing, little-to-no competition, easy public setting, and plenty to choose from,” she stated. He was still skeptical but he followed her just the same.

“Okay, first you need to stare, hard. From observing you in the bathroom the other day, I assume you have that down. Next, you need to think very deeply about the person you're seeing. Take in their eyes, their lips, their hair, their smile. Think of everything good about them and make yourself want it, hard. 

“Everyone wants to feel special, like they're the best person in the room. They want to be wanted, and it's your job to want them. Think of all the things you would do to make someone feel special and interesting, and think of telling them these things you would do. It's very romantic in that way,” she explained. Frank thought it sounded kind of creepy, actually. 

“I got nonfiction, you take reference section,” Lindsey said before she dashed off to another section of the library. Frank made his way over to reference and hung around there for a good ten minutes before he decided it was pointless to try for anything but overly-stressed college students there. Fiction might at least have books worth knowing, so he headed in that direction.

A few more minutes, a little more no one worthy of seducing, so grabbed a random book off the shelf and started to read. He only looked above the pages for a second, but long was enough for someone else's eye to catch his. That was all he needed. 

Immediately he was up and on the move.

He seated himself nonchalantly across the table from the man sitting there with his nose stuck in a batman comic. He was still reading, to keep up the innocent act. Frank cleared his throat, making the man look up at him, but Frank pretended not to notice and simply turned the page. 

“Can I help you?” asked the stranger. Frank smiled, and closed the book in his hands. Then he leaned across the table and started straight into the stranger's eyes.    
“I'm sorry if I'm a little close, but has anyone ever told you how captivating your eyes are?” Frank said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I forgot about this all break! Sorry for not getting around to it until now! Thanks to ppl for telling me to get me ass in gear. This was originally a full chapter and an unfinished, but now I recognize that is ridiculous and decided to post them together. No idea how long until the next update; I've got about six pages worth of essays to write and final after break so????? We'll see. Don't be afraid to contact me to get my shit together and update.
> 
> Would still appreciate a beta? God, I need to learn to make friends that still write fanfic.


End file.
